


Ramen Stall

by iixDonut



Series: Vampire!AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EASON, M/M, Soulmates, probably continuing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iixDonut/pseuds/iixDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi ventures out into the human world for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen Stall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shintarouthewizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/gifts).



“Chihiro,” Akashi called, slightly taken aback. “I did not know humans were capable of such sorcery.”

Akashi stood still after seeing the doors to the shopping mall suddenly open at his arrival. Several onlookers stared, puzzled at the red-haired actions, while some glared at him for blocking the way.

“It’s technology, young master,” the taller male deadpanned, obviously not humored. “I’m sure you have at least read about it during your time in the mansion.”

Akashi pondered as he walked in and out of the shopping mall, watching the automatic doors mystically opening and closing. Mayuzumi stood a bit further than he was before, trying to disassociate himself from Akashi as much as possible.

“Astonishing,” Akashi stated. Humans were far more capable than he had imagined.

Ever since he was a youngling, he had wanted to venture into the human world, outside the confines of the mansion he grew up in. It was in a remote place, concealed by magic. He spent the past 200 years of his life there, along with his father and attendants, Mayuzumi being one of the four. All of them were vampires. He was only allowed out after he reached his 200th year with Mayuzumi as a guide, where he had accumulated massive amounts of knowledge from the books on humanity and accounts from his attendants.

Or so he thought.

He read about the history of mankind, the wars that took place, to the developed science humanity progressed in. However, he could never have prepared himself to see this so-called ‘technology’ taking place right in front of his eyes. It was a shame technological devices were not permitted in the mansion since it interfered with magic.

“Couldn’t you have at least worn two colors, young master?” Mayuzumi gave a look of distaste at Akashi’s choice of clothing.

Akashi looked down at himself. He felt that nothing was wrong with the black coat that came with shoulder pads draping all the way to the floor, over his black dress shirt and black pants. His similarly colored knee-length boots and arm-length gloves were perfectly fine to him as well. Perhaps he should have picked a darker tone instead.

“Let’s just go to a nearby stall to eat,” Mayuzumi peered at his watch. “It is already noon, young master.”

“I see an eating place just beside us, I do not believe there is any reason to find another,” Akashi pointed to a posh-looking restaurant.

Mayuzumi took one look at the intricate design of the restaurant and froze. No way was he spending that much money, he was already tight on cash this month and could hardly justify why Akashi’s one meal was worth more than the newest novel that his beloved Ringo-tan was in. He sighed. He had to ask for a pay raise when he got back.

“I found it not suitable,” Mayuzumi stated simply.

Akashi let out a low hum at Mayuzumi’s words, deciding not to question further after seeing Mayuzumi freezing in place for a split second. _He must have had a terrible experience_ , Akashi thought, since vampires could probably eat anything a human can as long as they have had sufficient blood intake. The older vampire led him to a ramen stall.

“What is this place?” Akashi enquired, looking at the strange outlook of the booth.

“A ramen stall,” Mayuzumi replied, as if that answered his question. “I’ll order for both of us to lift your burden and my wallet’s.” he muttered the last part softly.

Akashi glanced at the high chairs and stuck his left hand out to Mayuzumi. The grey-haired individual rolled his dull eyes before helping him up on his seat. Akashi was trying to sit comfortably when he realized the chair was shaky. He turned to Mayuzumi and asked for a seat change.

“…It’s part of the experience; totally normal, young master,” Mayuzumi lied through his teeth.

“Is that so…” Akashi tapped a finger to his lips.

After steadying himself on the rocky chair, Akashi pulled out a white cloth from the inside of his coat and tucked it neatly into his collar. He daintily placed his hands on his lap as he awaited for his meal to be served. It was going to be his first human meal in the human world and he was very curious to see what it would turn out like.

“Alright, two bowls of tonkotsu ramen up for the handsome young chaps!” the middle-aged burly man behind the counter bellowed, serving the two vampires their lunch.

Mayuzumi handed Akashi a pair of wooden chopsticks and a spoon before starting to feast on his bowl of ramen. Akashi quizzingly stared at the piece of wood that was presented to him. He was about to open his mouth to ask Mayuzumi what was he supposed to do with the seemingly useless item and the unknown things that were in his bowl. In the end, he decided not to because he was Akashi Seijuuro, eating a simple meal should be a piece of cake, he need not bother Mayuzumi for that silly reason.

Akashi snapped the chopsticks into half, seeing how Mayuzumi did the exact same thing except he broke it horizontally not vertically, resulting in two short stubs. With added difficulty, he tried to pick up the noodles, failing and burning his hand slightly each time. _This is impossible_ , Akashi frowned, but his stubborn self would not stop trying. Little did he know on his left was Mayuzumi secretly grinning at the futile attempts of his young master, long calling off the idea of asking for a fork instead.

“H-hey, u-um, I didn’t mean to bother you or anything b-but you seem to have some trouble with the chopsticks, if you don’t mind I could help you somehow,” a timid voice spoke from Akashi’s right.

The red-haired male sprung up his head towards the source of the sound, to find a brunet giving him a nervous smile. That was when it hit him out of nowhere, the smell of the sweetest honey and a bed of flowers. He felt his heart rate speed up, the rushing of blood in his body deafening his ears. Every part of his body was calling out to this stranger.  

Akashi wordlessly nodded his head. The brunet gave him a grin that reached his eyes. He felt another pang in his chest.

“Are you a foreigner? I-if you don’t mind me asking, that is. I know chopsticks are hard to get a hold of, here, let me get you a new pair… Oh! How can I forget, I’m Furihata Kouki, it’s nice to meet you!” ‘Furihata’ introduced himself.

Akashi stared back, still in his stupor.

“O-oh, I guess it must be silly of me, if you’re a foreigner then I guess you don’t know the lang-”

“A-Akashi Seijuuro, my name is Akashi Seijuuro,” Akashi blurted out uncharacteristically.

“Ah, Akashi-san then, let me show you how to hold chopsticks…”

Furihata swiftly plucked the chopsticks apart, handing it over to Akashi, explaining how to hold them by showing him with another pair of his own. Akashi numbly held onto the wood pieces, focus only on Furihata’s moving lips. He was sure that Furihata was a superb teacher, even if he could not process any of the words he was saying. After absentmindedly fiddling with the chopsticks, Furihata pointed out that he got it right in such a fast time, and it was also just then when Furihata’s takeaway order was done. Akashi snapped back into reality when Furihata waved at him.

“Looks like my order is done, see you around! You’re a really fast learner, Akashi-san! Practice makes perfect!” the brunet said, jogging away.

Akashi gazed at Furihata’s retreating back for a good minute before turning to Mayuzumi.

“Chihiro, listen very carefully to what I want you to do; I need you to find where that human lives. Send him flowers- I read that humans like flowers, send gold pieces; a chest full of them, and the finest horse you can find. Wait, I am afraid it will not be enough, how about…” Akashi rambled on.

The instructed male took another sip of his soup.

“…I really need that raise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Eason!  
> I wrote this after a looongggg time of procrastination and at a time when my brain was probably not working as well as it should so do forgive me for any mistakes!!  
> I'm probably going to continue this series for the first time lol  
> Akashi looks about 18 in human years and Furi is around 20 (I didn't specify on that oops)  
> Follow me on tumblr! iixdonut.tumblr.com


End file.
